Os
by Roselani
Summary: TRADUCTION, Basé sur les 30 vices, MattxMello: Ne voudrais tu pas sentir mes os contre les tiens ?
1. Pluie

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**N/T: **Cette fic est une **traduction **de l'espagnol. Son auteur est la gentille et talentueuse **Ilye-aru **qui a accepté que je traduise sa fiction. Les plaintes pour fautes orthographiques, grammaticales et syntaxiques doivent m'être imputées mais les compliments pour l'histoire doivent aller à l'auteur ! Pour le rythme de publication, comme l'auteur n'a publié que neuf chapitres sur trente, je vais y aller sur une base régulière d'environ une semaine.

Bonne lecture !

**Thème: # **2 - _Lluvia _(Pluie)

* * *

**Pluie**

Il y avait une période de l'hiver durant laquelle il pleuvait à torrent... il tombait goutte après goutte jusqu'à ce qu'il se forme un dense rideau d'eau qui n'arrêtait de tomber qu'après un bon nombre de jours.

À cette époque de l'année, les surveillants de l'orphelinat avaient l'habitude de fermer les portes avec une multitude de serrures afin de s'assurer qu'aucun petit farceur ne sortirait faire une mauvaise plaisanterie et terminerait par attraper une pneumonie ou un autre mal qui le laisserait à l'infirmerie à la charge d'affairées infirmières.

Contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser certains, l'idée de patauger sous la pluie ou de se rouler dans une marre de boue n'attirait pas Matt et Mello; les jours de pluie étaient les meilleurs de l'hiver. Ces journées où le bruit du rideau de pluie frappant contre la fenêtre les réveillait et qu'ils se cachaient sous les couvertures, blottis le plus proche l'un de l'autre afin de supporter le terrible froid.

Ils restaient ainsi durant des heures, les doigts entrelacés et les jambes emmêlées dans des positions inconfortables, Mello étreignant Matt par la tête et le souffle de celui-ci chatouillant son cou. Os contre os, peau contre peau.

_Et quand il regardait par la fenêtre, la pluie tombait et tombait... comme pour ne jamais cesser..._

Lorsque Mello se réveilla un peu plus tard, avachi dans la ruelle d'une quelconque ville étrangère les vêtements couverts de boue, le corps gelé par la pluie et la tête chancelante de douleur, il se dit qu'il y aurait toujours des temps meilleurs.

* * *

**Laissez des commentaires pour me faire savoir ce qui est à améliorer ou tout simplement pour me dire que vous avez aimé ;)**


	2. Pistolet

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**N/T: **Merci à **FayVerte **(j'ai corrigé la dernière phrase. Tu écris exactement le type de review dont j'ai besoin :D) et **MissOnyXx **pour leur review !

**Couple: **MattxMello

**Thème:** #26 - _Pistola _(Pistolet)

* * *

**Pistolet**

Alors que Mello était une force de la nature, Matt, lui, était une force mécanique: stable et immobile jusqu'au moment où il était perturbé par un autre corps dans l'espace. Une des règles de bases du principe de l'inertie: s'il n'y avait pas de perturbation dans l'espace d'un objet, il n'y avait pas de mouvement.

Puis un jour le téléphone sonna et Mello fut au bout du fil. C'est seulement à ce moment que _commença_ le mouvement.

À présent ils étaient là, abandonnés « _Dieu-seul-sait-où _» en pleine autoroute avec cent misérables dollars en poche, une paire de pistolets de seconde main et l'adresse d'un motel minable à mille kilomètres d'où ils se trouvaient.

Mello râla. Matt pensa alors que tout était si ridicule, désorganisé et _bizarre _qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, merde ? » dit-il en serrant les poings mais Matt ne l'écoutait pas car il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que tout cela était sans queue ni tête.

Son front vint heurter un panneau routier et c'est alors qu'il prit conscience que Mello pouvait se servir de sa tête comme d'un révolver.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite du résultat de cette traduction mais comme j'ai dit que je publierais une fois par semaine...  
Le prochain thème sera plus long :)**


	3. Humiliation

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**N/T: **De nouveau merci à **MissOnyXx** et **FayVerte** ( J'ai corrigé l'autre chapitre et ne t'en fais pas, je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme revieweuse :)) Vos reviews sont très appréciées !

**Couple: **MattxMello

**Thème: #**24 - _Humillación_ (Humiliation)

_

* * *

_

**Humiliation**

Mello froissa un peu plus la feuille entre ses mains. Il étouffa un sanglot et enfouit la tête contre l'épaule de Matt qui laissa échapper un soupir et l'étreignit paresseusement. « _C'est partit pour un nouveau tour _» pensa-t-il.

Mello tombait encore une fois entre ses bras, frustré et humilié, _la queue entre les jambes et un noeud dans la gorge_. Matt, exécutant sa routine, lui donna quelques petites tapes dans le dos et de légers baisers sur le front.

Mello renifla. « J'ai travaillé plus d'une semaine sur ce foutu examen » dit-il, la voix entrecoupée. « Une foutue semaine ! Et pour quoi, hein ? C'est si facile de se faire battre par ce morveux. » Plus de petites tapes, plus de larmes, « _plus de morve sur ma chemise _» marmonna Matt avec humeur alors que Mello grommelait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _Juste six points, six points ! _».

« Near et toi êtes les seuls à prendre cette histoire de L aussi sérieusement. » Matt remua, inconfortable, les membres engourdis à cause du poid de Mello. De plus, ils étaient allongés par terre depuis un bon moment et sa patience commençait à s'amenuiser.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois, ce qui n'est pas très fiable... en voyant à quel point tu es fainéant et _incapable_. » Mello fit un signe à Matt et ils se relevèrent ensemble du sol pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur le lit. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un instant qui sembla durer des heures.

Mello brisa le silence. « Je peux être meilleur que Near » déclara-t-il. Matt ne dit rien durant un moment puis sortit, comme si de rien n'était, sa Nintendo DS de sa poche et se plongea dans les fascinantes profondeurs de « _Metroid Prime Hunters _».

« Bien sûr que tu le peux, Mello. »

* * *

**Commentaires ?**


	4. Soldat

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**N/T: **Merci à **MissOnyXx** pour sa review et **FayVerte **qui est toujours de bons conseils :)

**Thème: **#5 - _Soldado _(Soldat)

_

* * *

_

**Soldat**

Mello n'était pas un martyr, non, il n'avait _rien_ d'un saint. Mello était plutôt un soldat: de ceux qui priaient pour chaque perle du chapelet avant la bataille, qui terminaient d'une façon ou d'une autre par porter sur leur visage des histoires de combats et d'infamie. Ceux qui, à force de sang et de larmes, ouvraient le chemin.

Sans âme, il n'y avait pas de soldat.

Matt ne s'était jamais senti comme un soldat, ni un martyr et encore moins comme un combattant. S'il devait s'identifier à une image, ce serait à celle d'un fainéant: quelqu'un sans aucune autre disposition que de ne jamais éloigner le derrière du canapé. C'est ainsi qu'avait été les quatre dernières années de sa vie.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mello. Matt était alors devenu le _complice_, un combattant de plus dans le champ de bataille. Ensembles ils étaient une _force_, un tout: sensible à l'erreur mais complet en fin de compte.

Et alors que leurs fronts se touchaient, que leurs lèvres se rencontraient et _qu'ils respiraient le même air_, ils entrelacèrent les doigts et se firent mille promesses de victoire.

Les armes chargées à la ceinture, ils se dirent adieu.

* * *

Laissez vos impressions ! 


	5. Peur

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**N/T: **Encore merci à **FayVerte** pour ses conseils :D (je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger le dernier chapitre mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'améliorer).

**Thème: **#27 - _Miedo_ (Peur)

* * *

**Peur**

Matt avait une peur panique de la mort et au fait de ne pas exister car il était certain que lorsqu'il mourait, il ne serait plus qu'un cadavre inconnu, perdu dans les couloirs d'une morgue, qui sait pour combien de temps. Alors quand Mello était arrivé avec ce plan qu'ils croyaient infallible mais pleins de failles et de risques qu'ils connaissaient sans pour autant vouloir en reconnaître l'imperfection, il avait ravalé sa peur et s'était résigné. Ils étaient cuits, lui le savait, Mello le savait.

Mello _savait_ et c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient condamnés. Car Mello savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens que de prendre une voie désespérée. Ils eurent jusqu'au levé du jour pour _s'accrocher_ au peu qu'il leur restait, s'emmêler dans les draps et faire l'amour jusqu'à s'emdormir. Si ça ce n'était pas vivre, alors ils étaient réellement perdus.

De ce fait, il s'en foutait et continua de s'en foutre même lorsqu'il eut l'estomac et les poumons transpercés par les balles et qu'il luttait contre la lourdeur de ses paupières. « Ne meurs pas, foutu chien » se disait-il encore et encore.

_Cinq, dix, quinze minutes_. Il sentit une chaleur dans sa poitrine et pensa à Mello et à l'arbre auquel ils aimaient grimper quand ils vivaient à l'orphelinat. Mello arrivait toujours en premier, Matt le rattrapait peu de temps après et une fois à la cime, ils restaient assis à regarder l'horizon. Ensembles.

Matt cessa de respirer car il savait que Mello l'attendait au sommet.

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette horrible traduction. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est le texte que j'ai eu le plus de mal à traduire. Désolée pour ce résultat plus que médiocre (longues phrases étrangement tournées, syntaxe parfois déviante...) et je vous assure que l'original est cent fois mieux ! Par contre, j'aime beaucoup la dernière phrase...  
**Chao et et donnez moi votre avis !**


	6. Romance

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**N/T: **Bonjour à vous, lecteurs anonymes et courageuses revieweuses ! Je remercie **FayVerte** et **Maria la Baka** pour leur review, encouragements et corrections !  
Joyeux Noël à tous, spécialement à vous deux ♥

**Thème: **#25 - _Romance _(Romance)

* * *

**Romance**

Le romantisme, ce n'était pas d'échanger des petites cartes d'amour, ni de marcher main dans la main sous la pluie, ni de se dédier des chansons aux paroles mielleuses à la radio. Le romantisme ce n'était pas d'acheter un bouquet de roses ni de préparer un souper avec les plus chers ingrédients. Le romantisme ne devait pas être nécessairement lié à l'amour.

« Regarde-moi. » La voix plaintive de Mello était le seul signe de vie à l'intérieur de la sombre chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le regard de Matt ne quitta pas le sol et Mello insista.

« Regarde-moi, regarde-moi en face. » Il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua mais Matt était toujours ailleurs. Mello gémit et lui cria « Regarde-moi, merde, _regarde-moi _Matt ». Il leva les yeux et rencontra, une fois de plus, la face à moitié bandée de son compagnon et il se répéta intérieurement la même pensée qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage.

« _Mon Dieu, que sommes-nous en train de faire ? _» Et c'était comme s'ils tombaient, tombaient, _tombaient_. Tombaient dans un trou noir, un espace vide, une traque sans le moindre sens. Chaque fois de plus en plus proche de la dernière ligne droite, il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de son propre _sang_ à la ligne d'arrivée.

Mello ne faisait que le regarder, attendant. Il espérait des paroles réconfortantes, les mêmes conseils typiques de Matt que durant leur enfance. Mello attendait et la tête lui tournait entre les quatres murs de la chambre. « Nous sommes isolés » pensa-t-il. Et il se rendit compte, curieux, que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il se rappela qu'un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que l'isolement était synonyme d'orgueil. Il se souvint aussi des romans Arlequin de Roger dans lesquels les amants s'enfuyaient et se cachaient dans une petite maison retirée du monde. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé à ces derniers.

Matt le prit dans ses bras et essaya de ne pas regarder son visage, de ne pas se rappeler des erreurs et des sacrifices passés. Mello se plongea dans cette étreinte et sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit plus en paix avec lui-même.

Se détacher des autres pour quelque chose de supérieure, ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mais de l'amour.

* * *

Je l'ai beaucoup aimé celui-là. Peut-être mon côté _romantique_ ? ;) 


	7. Cartes

**Os**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à Ilye-aru, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**Thème: # **23 - _Cartas _(Cartes)

* * *

**Cartes**

« J'en ai _assez_. » Matt cria, grogna et lança ses lunettes au sol. Il frappa avec force la table placée entre Mello et lui. Mello leva un sourcil, croisa les bras et lui adressa un unique regard assassin. « Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend aussi furieux ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un intérêt feint en déchirant l'emballage d'une barre de chocolat.

« Ne fait pas le malin avec moi, Mello. Quelqu'un a appelé pour confirmer l'envoi de 200 kg de dynamite. _Dynamite_. » Matt croisa également les bras et prit place face à son compagnon. « Dis-moi immédiatement pourquoi tu as besoin de tant d'explosifs » exigea-t-il.

« La carte maîtresse, Matt: l'ultime subterfuge. » Cette fois ce fut au tour de Matt d'hausser un sourcil et de le regarder avec incrédulité. L'ultime subterfuge ? Planifiait-il de s'échapper à l'aide d'une explosion ?

Totalement absurde. Il avait accepté de le suivre après l'orphelinat, de l'aider à infiltrer la mafia mais _ça_ c'était trop. « Tu vas te tuer » lui dit-il en essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était mort d'inquiétude. Mello se contenta de sourire.

« _Il me reste encore une dernière carte_. »

Trois jours plus tard, alors que Matt cherchait Mello au milieu des décombres d'un énorme édifice en feu, il se rendit compte qu'il était la dernière carte dont ce foutu prétentieux parlait tant.

* * *

**Voilà qui clôt 2007 définitivement, à 2008 !  
Que vos journées soient longues et vos nuits plaisantes.**


	8. Règles

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**N/T: **Grand merci aux trois revieweuses: **vivelespseudosextralongs**, **FayVerte** (J'ai l'impressionque tu as beaucoup fêté ces derniers jours :) Ne t'excuse pas pour la brièveté de ta review, je suis toujours heureuse de les recevoir ! ) et **Maria la Baka** (Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime quand les reviews sont longues, constructives et dévient parfois vers d'autres sujets :D).

**Thème: # **3 - _Reglas _(Règles)

* * *

**Règles**

Ils attendaient. Tous les deux savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de « _demain _» après « _aujourd'hui _». Ils ne savaient pas quand ni comment mais ils savaient qu'il leur restait peu. C'était une question de temps et même ainsi ils prétendaient et parlaient d'avenir et de toutes les choses qu'ils feraient après avoir attrapé Kira. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient assis sur le chambranle de la fenêtre, des heures qu'ils perdaient au lieu d'investiguer, de faire quelque chose _d'utile_. Cependant, leur humeur n'était pas à cela et ils préféraient attendre.

Mello appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Matt et celui-ci passa son bras autour des siennes. Aucun des deux ne parlaient ni bougeaient. Ils connaissaient les règles du jeu et savaient quelle était la prochaine étape. Et pourtant, ils prétendaient.

« Lorsque nous attraperons Kira, nous nous soûlerons pour célébrer » dit Matt d'un ton allègre, essayant d'imaginer la situation. Mello rit. « Et après je vais probablement devoir te porter jusqu'à la maison. » Matt sourit et acquiesça, lui donnant raison.

Voilà quelles étaient les règles du jeu: prétendre qu'il y avait un lendemain, s'accrocher à la moindre parcelle d'espoir. Vivre au jour le jour. _Carpe Diem_.

Ils pensaient à parcourir le monde, tenir toutes ces promesses absurdes, ces rêves ridicules qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants: escalader une montagne, naviguer sur la mer à bord d'un bateau, connaître des pays exotiques. Ils paraissaient, rêvaient, planifiaient, aimaient.

Ils voulaient croire qu'ils avaient un avenir.

* * *

**Ce n'es pas mon préféré (Surtout à cause de ma traduction¬¬) mais c'est tout de même de Ilye-aru... Donc c'est génial :D  
Vos avis, mes amis, sont aussi précieux et uniques que les rayons de soleil en ces temps nuageux par chez nous, ce bon vieux Canada...**


	9. Escaliers

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**N/T: **Comme d'habitude, gros merci aux revieweuses: **vivelespseudosextralongs**, **Maria la Baka** et **FayVerte**. Je vous adore :D  
Ensuite, veuillez prendre note qu'**Ilye-aru **n'a publier que **Dix chapitres** jusqu'à présent. Alors à moins qu'elle ne poste une autre ficlet au cours de la semaine, celle-ci est l'avant dernière.  
**  
Thème:** #18 - _Escaleras_ (Escaliers)

* * *

**Escaliers**

Mello se réveilla d'un demi-sommeil fiévreux, la tête chancelante et les yeux ardents de douleur. Il était couché sur le dos dans un lit aux draps immaculés et la seule chose qu'il voyait était le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Il se sentait désorienté et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Il tenta de se lever mais au moment de le faire, il découvrit qu'il avait un plâtre à la jambe.

« Hé hé, tu ne dois pas bouger. » Mello leva les yeux et se retrouva face à l'éclat orangé des lunettes de Matt. Ce dernier sourit et se déplaça afin d'être plus proche du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le plâtre avec étonnement et horreur.

« Tu avais de la fièvre, tu t'es évanoui et tu es tombé dans les escaliers. _Hier_. » Matt lui expliqua que personne ne s'était rendu compte de son état jusqu'à l'incident. Mello fit une moue de dégoût.

« Le niveau d'efficacité de cette endroit m'étonne de jour en jour » dit Mello, sarcastique. Matt se contenta de rire et déposa un baiser sur son front. Mello tira sur la manche de sa chemise et lui fit signe pour qu'il vienne se mettre sous les couvertures avec lui. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre un moment sans savoir quoi faire.

« J'ai crû que tu allais mourir. » Matt trembla et l'étreignit avec plus de force.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser derrière moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que si je m'en vais, je t'emmène avec moi. » Mello fit cette déclaration mi-sérieux mi-blagueur. Cependant Matt la prit comme une promesse.

« Jure-le » dit-il. Et Mello le fit.

Deux ans plus tard, Mello s'en alla mais Matt ne s'inquiéta pas: Mello avait toujours été un homme de parole. D'une certaine façon, c'était comme monter des escaliers, pas à pas, jamais l'un n'oublierait l'autre. Bien que Mello le distance, il reviendrait toujours pour Matt.

Et pour leur bien commun, il le fit.

* * *

**Un de mes préférés. Vraiment. Comment résister devant tant de tendresse ?**


	10. Café

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**N/T: **Bonne nouvelle chers lecteurs, Ilye-aru a publié un nouveau chapitre ! N'oubliez pas que ses textes sont basés sur les thèmes imposés par la Communauté des 30 vices (_30 vicios_), ce qui devrait nous garantir 30 chapitres... Seulement, Ilye-aru se dit "distraite" par un nouvel amour: le SasuNaru (Naruto) ! Ainsi, maintenant nous connaissons l'ennemi à abattre, mes amis :P  
Sans blague, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle continuera à nous faire partager ses petites merveilles. Croison les doigts !  
Gros bisous plein d'espoir à **vivelespseudosextralongs**, **ByakuNeko-chan**, **FayVerte **(je vais essayer de traduire d'autres fics MattxMello :)) et **Maria la Baka**. Vous êtes fantastiques :D

**Thème:** # 4 - _Café_

* * *

**Café**

« Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu jacasses » dit-il tout à coup dans son désir d'engager la conversation (depuis quand voulait-il _engager_ une conversation ?), d'un ton détaché avec un arrière-goût d'irritation dans la voix.

« Et alors ? » Mello soupira et laissa l'ordinateur de côté. « C'est agaçant, vraiment, j'aime mieux quand tu es silencieux. »

« Parce que c'est comme si je n'étais pas là ? » répondit Matt avec un faux air offensé et une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Mello lui adressa un de ses habituels regards assassins et but bruyamment dans sa tasse de café. « C'est plus ou moins ça. »

« Le café t'affecte, tu sais ? » _Il avait envie de l'embêter, oh comme il en avait envie le petit - bâtard - emmerdeur._ « Tu deviens chatouilleux, plus..._ hormonal_. » Mello ne le regarda pas et murmura quelques grossièretés, le regard toujours plongé dans sa boisson.

« Allez sérieusement, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. » Matt sourit et lui donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos. Mello le regarda, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et depuis quand es-tu si foutrement_ perceptif _? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais été mais c'est facile de voir quand quelque chose te tracasse (non pas que tu sois comme un livre ouvert, bien que...). » Il fit une pause et alluma une cigarette. « Je te connais presque autant que je me connais moi-même. »

Mello grogna. « Tu es bien prétentieux. Comment pourrais-tu savoir si quelque chose me perturbe ou non ? » Un sourire hautain puis un autre grognement.

« Tu bois du café, imbécile. » _Brillant, Matt, brillant._ « Tu en bois seulement lorsque tu es nerveux. »

Mello battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises, curieusement pas aussi perplexe qu'il l'aurait cru et leva les yeux de sa tasse vers Matt. « Accouche, Mello. »

Ils se sourirent et pendant un instant, ce fut comme s'ils pouvaient presque, presque, lire les pensées de l'autre. « Je crois que j'ai un plan, Matt. »

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre (que je n'ai pas encore traduit) sera bel et bien le dernier jusqu'à (et s'il y a) la prochaine publication de Ilye-aru.  
Chao et gardons espoirs !**


	11. Commencement

**Os**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont aux auteurs de Death Note Obata et Ohba. Le reste est à **Ilye-aru**, je ne fais que traduire.

**Couple: **MattxMello

**N/T: **Dernier chapitre posté par **Ilye-aru**... La publication des prochains chapitres sera maintenant irrégulière donc soyez à l'affut. Je suis désolée pour tout le dérangement que cela pourrait vous occasionner. Pour me faire pardonner, peut-être que je traduierai d'autres fics entretemps, on verra ;)  
Merci à **FayVerte** et à **Maria la Baka **pour avoir laissé des reviews et pour leur soutient :)

**Thème: **# 01 - _Inicio _(Commencement)

* * *

**Commencement**

« À partir de maintenant, ton nom sera Matt » dit le vieil homme. Matt acquiesça et sans même lever les yeux de sa Game Boy, il se dirigea vers la chambre qui serait à présent la sienne. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver quelqu'un.

« Tu es le nouveau ? » lui demanda-t-on. Ennuyé et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il rangea la console dans sa poche et décida de répondre aux tentatives pour engager la conversation de l'autre fille. Il la regarda et un sourire niais se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant à quel point elle était jolie: des yeux bleus, une chevelure blonde et une fine silhouette. Définitivement son genre.

« Ouais, je suis arrivé hier. » Il s'assit sur le lit face à la blonde, de la façon la plus détendue qu'il ait pu trouvé. Il sortit ses meilleures manières de bellâtre de sa poche. « Comment t'appelles-tu... ? »

« Mello » répondit la fille en lui jetant un regard méfiant. Il semblerait que la petite princesse ait vu clair dans ses intentions. « Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu me regarde aussi étrangement ? »

Matt haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne te regarde pas étrangement » dit-il, légèrement irrité. « Es-tu paranoïaque ou quoi ? »

La jeune fille souffla et croisa les bras.

« Ne fais pas ton monsieur-je-sais-tout avec moi, crétin » grogna-t-elle et Matt se sentit tout à coup comme la proie d'un chasseur. « Je peux te casser la figure d'un seul coup de poing. »

« Bien » répondit-il et essaya, dans une dernière tentative, de jouer les charmeurs. « Je te regarde parce que tu es belle. »

La réaction de la jeune fille fut curieuse: elle ouvrit grands les yeux, passa d'une couleur à une autre et finalement, exécuta sa menace en lui décrochant un coup de poing au visage que Matt n'oublierait jamais de sa vie.

« Je suis un garçon, imbécile » dit-il puis sans plus, il quitta la pièce.

_Tu es un génie, Matt._

* * *

**Génie ou non, on t'aime quand même, Matt XP  
Et n'oubliez pas, ce n'est qu'un aurevoir !**


End file.
